good riddance
by LonelyNeko
Summary: sasukes POV...its hiz lonely life until he meets an exchange student...and his life wanst the same again slight sasunaru please review tis my first story story


Disclaimer:   
Shawny I DONT OWN ANY THING in this fanfiction(like naruto characters) if i did i would literally make Naruto my boy friend second personality comes out  
INGA mwahahahahah i would litterally make naruto and kiba strip and make them my SEX SLAVE mwahahahahaahha  
shawny GET OUT OF MY HEAD!1

someone looks at me lik i was crazy and runs away

Good Riddance  
By lovelovesugar1994/ AKA INGA or Shawny

and edditing/helping me with ideas from uchihachik

Sasuke's POV  
i woke up to the absolutely annoying sound of my alarm clock.It would probably wake up everybody in my house.THATS IF ANYONE LIVED IN MY HOUSE! I've got no freakin' family. im alone :'(. I walked over to my window and ripped open the blinds.It's a bright day and the sun is...  
"AHHH! the Light! Its blinding me! I cant see!" I yelled, clawing at the blinds.. soo close to them,but they jamed and i had no choice but to accept it.  
A couple of seconds later,my lifeless charcoal eyes grew accustomed to the new light.  
Istreached and yawned and got dressed,ruching out of the house so I wont be late for school...again.I ran soo fast i forgot my pants...just Kidding(hahaah fan girls foold you)But i did forget my binder.

I rooled in through the window ,landing on my teacher.  
"**UCHIHA SASUKE!** Late again, I see"My silver haired teacher accused.  
"S-sorry, Kakashi-sensei..."I mutterd an apology.  
"**SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!** you delinquent!You've been late every single day this week"  
"I know I know..."  
"Just sit down. I've got the perfect punishment for you." He insisted,combing his hair out of his eyes.  
I threw myself into my seat,falling asleep as my teacher lectured on.Apparently we've got an exchange student.  
"students,This is Uzumaki Naruto.He will be attending this school for a couple of weeks, so respect him for the time being. Sasuke, as your punishment, you have to show Naruto around the school.**MWAHAHAHAHA!**" Kakashi cackled (very ooc)  
"fine"I growld, rolling my eyes.  
I took a good look at the new kid. He was wearing an orange jump suit.**ORANGE? ORANGE,** For gods sake **ORANGE!** Who wears orange? And he's blond, Too...With blue eyes.Man hes goona stick out like a sore thumb. I _really _dont want to be seen with him...  
I walked up to the front of the class and out the door. I stuck my head back in the classroom and addad, "Come"  
The blond followed curiously.  
"My name's Naruto. Whats yours?" Naruto asked  
"Who?me? I'm Sasuke."  
"Sasuké..? ARE you french?"  
"DO I look like I'm french to you?" i asked sarcasticaly.  
"Well your name is Sasuké with an accent, right?"  
"Dude, were in Japan.Why would i be french?Youre an ideot.' I scolded.  
"You're mean!I never wannna see you again!You jerk!" Naruto yelled

Naruto looked really Pissed off. I really didn't mean it...Well, I dont no how to apologize. I cant ruin my image!  
I finished showing him around and he refused to talk to me. I feel really guilty...I should apologize...  
I gegan looking for him and found him eating lunch with two of my classmates,Shino and Kiba.

I walked over to ther table.Naruto glared at me  
"what do you want?"He asked, not meeting my gaze  
"i just wanted to say sorr..." I struggled to say the accursed word.Can you believe it that I've never said it? I, THe great Uchiha Sasuke, meet his downfall by struggling to say a two-syllable word. Pretty sad ne?  
"What come again?Is this a joke?" Naruto asked  
"Im soor..."I tried again. Man, this is WAY harder than i thought!  
"**OUT WITH IT!"** naruto exclaimed , recieving multiple stares from everyone else in the cafeteria.  
" I'm sorry. There i said it, Happy, now?" i mutterd darkly  
"Hah! I was waiting for an apology! Wanna eat with us?" He offerd.  
"Okay." wow easr goin' guy...

Everyday after that that we hung out with each other. We saw movies and did homework together. We became the besgt of friends (and we scared away fan girls). Nothing coulg tear us apart! we were inseparable. It was all fun until (**DUN DUN DUN**!**)  
**I went home one night and there was a note on my door. I opend it. It was from naruto.

"Dear Sasuké.  
I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that i was only temporary here.

I had to go back to Canada. I'm sory  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Sincerly,

Naruto"

The time of your life? Well, I'll admit It was fun while it lasted. I realized that. I just wish you were here longer...i was lonely up until now. You were my only Friend.  
I fought back the tears. :'(  
wait...  
Canada eh?  
With a devilish smile on my face,I ripped apart my matteress where i had my money stashed.  
3000 dollars. The savings of a lonely mediocre ninja-in-training. With Mediocre grades and a mediocre life. and a mediocre life. anda mediocre excuse. 300 dollars would buy one 12 yr-old avenger a second class flight to Toronto, Ontario, Canada.  
Dont loose hope, Naruto. Im coming.

TBC...maybe

ok ppl this is my first post and i dont want any flamers to flame me ok ok and dont get mad at me because naruto lives in canada and this story is a surprize ending story soo give me ideas to right the last half or ill keep you in suspense eheheheheheheheh


End file.
